


The Sun of California

by itstatianam



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: California, F/M, Gillovny, sun - Freeform
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstatianam/pseuds/itstatianam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David convidou Gillian para passar o fim de semana com ele e assistir ás gravações de Aquarius. O que Gillian não sabia, era que David só queria passar o fim de semana com ela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Gillian tinha adormecido durante a sua viagem para LA. Apesar de andar cansada, queria passar o fim de semana com David e assistir às gravações de Aquarius. O avião aterrou e Gillian acordou. Uma parte de si, que ainda estava sonolenta, desapertou o cinto, enquanto que a outra parte de si, que estava excitada, pegou na mala e tentou sair daquele avião o mais rápido possível para voltar a estar com ele.

David estava à sua espera à porta do LAX. Tinha na sua mão um copo do Starbucks com o café preferido de Gillian, uma coisa que ele nunca esqueceu. Uma mulher loira, de óculos escuros vinha na sua direção, era ela. Apesar da viagem ter sido bastante longa, ela estava maravilhosa naquela manhã quente de Los Angeles. Vestia um vestido amarelo e calçava uns sapatos compensados.

“ _G-woman_ ” – disse ele – “ _estás deslumbrante_.” – beijou-lhe na cara

“ _Olá Dave_ ” – disse ela – “ _I’m always happy to see you_.”

“ _Gillian, tens de parar com isso_ ” – entregou-lhe o copo do Starbucks – “ _espero que gostes, é o teu preferido_.”

“ _Oh David, não era preciso_.” – sorriu.

David colocou a sua mão nas costas dela e levou-a até ao seu carro. Colocou a mala no banco de trás e abriu a porta da frente para ela entrar. Ao entrar, Gillian sentiu que estava alguma coisa no banco a incomodá-la e, quando se levantou viu que era nada mais nada menos que um porta-chaves do chewbacca, o seu namorado como ela dizia. David entrou no carro, colocou o cinto e começou a conduzir.

“ _Como foi a viagem_?”

“ _Cansativa_ ” – respondeu ela – “ _mas não me vais levar para o quarto do hotel pois não?_ ”

“ _Não ma’am_.” – respondeu ele.

David levou-a até Malibu. Apesar de ter lá morado com Téa gostava imenso de passear lá. Levou-a a comer uma salada, tal como ela gostava num restaurante ao pé da praia e de seguida foram para a praia. Gillian sentiu-se livre ao caminhar na areia. Ele agarrou-a por trás e começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

“ _David! Não podemos fazer isso aqui_.”

“ _Que mal tem abraçar-te? Estamos num local público._ ”

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Passearam de mãos dadas à beira mar, atiraram areia e água um ao outro até que ela caiu por cima dele na areia. O seu coração estava a mil, ela só o queria beijar. David rodou Gillian, ficou por cima dela e beijou-a. Não queria saber do que os outros iam pensar, não queria saber dos paparazzis. Já chegava de terem "encontros privados" no set de The X-Files, já chegava de namoriscarem em frente à equipa de realização, já chegava de serem apanhados pelo Mitch a terem sexo no camarim, já chegava de arranjarem desculpas, já chegava de estarem a dizer que não estão a namorar ou que nunca vai acontecer por estarem a ficar velhos. Ele estava crescido e queria dizer ao mundo o quanto a amava.

Ficaram sentados a ver o por do sol na praia. De vez em quando beijavam-se como um casal de adolescentes apaixonados e sorriam. David tirou o seu iphone do bolso detrás das calças e abriu a camera. Olhou para Gillian, beijou-a novamente e capturou esse momento. Estava disposto a contar ao mundo social e publicou a fotografia no seu instagram e no seu twitter com a descrição " _even when the world was falling apart. you were my constant, my touchstone_. uma das frases que a sua personagem Mulder disse a Scully.

Levantaram-se, sacudiram a areia e saíram da praia. A viagem de Malibu até ao hotel demorou cerca de uma hora e Gillian adormeceu no carro de David. Quando parou o carro, olhou para ela, viu que dormia profundamente e teve pena de a acordar pois ela continuava linda a dormir.

“ _Gillian, acorda._ ” - beijou-lhe na bochecha.

“ _Não, só mais cinco minutos_.”

“ _Anda lá Gillian, eu levo-te para o quarto_.”

“ _Mas eu não quero dormir, David_.”

David tentou pegá-la ao colo mas estava difícil, apesar dela ser pequena podia bater com a cabeça e magoar-se.

“ _Pronto, daddy eu vou_.” – disse rabugenta.

David abriu a porta de trás e foi buscar a mala de viagem dela. Levou-a para dentro do hotel e entraram no elevador. Em menos de dois minutos chegaram ao andar onde o David estava hospedado. Ele abriu a porta com o cartão magnético e entrou.

“ _Não me digas que queres ficar a dormir no lado de fora._ ” – perguntou ele.

“ _Mas vamos dormir os dois no mesmo quarto_?”

“ _Porquê, estás com medo_?”

“ _Não, mas…_ ” – David pegou na mão dela e puxou-a para dentro.

“ _Estava cheio de saudades tuas_.” – disse ele ao beijá-la.

“ _Daddy,_ ” - disse ela durante o beijo - " _s_ _erá que me podes ajudar a vestir o pijama_? "

David deu-lhe uma pequena palmada no rabo, o que fez Gillian saltar. Começou a puxar o fecho do vestido dela para baixo e a beijar-lhe o corpo. Ela soltou uma gargalhada que naquele momento o deixou com muitas dúvidas na cabeça.

“ _David, acho que me esqueci de uma coisa._ ”

“ _Do quê? Do teu pijama??_ ”

“ _Sim_.” – disse ela como se fosse uma criança inocente.

“ _Já sabia que ias fazer isso_ ” – David tirou uma camisa do seu armário – “ _agora veste_.”

“ _Não podes ser tu a vestir-ma_?”

“ _Tu dás cabo de mim_ ”

 

David sentou-se à sua secretária e Gillian sentou-se no colo dele.

“ _A menina precisa de uma história para adormecer_?”

“ _Sim e quero que me leias esta._ ”

“ _Gillian, estás a brincar comigo_?”

O livro que Gillian lhe deu para a mão era “Holy Cow”, o livro de David. Ele riu e ela encostou a sua cabeça perto do peito dele. Uma das mãos dele segurava o livro enquanto que a outra estava por dentro do robe que ela tinha vestido, por cima da camisa.

Depois de ler alguns capítulos, pegou nela ao colo e deitou-a por cima da sua cama. Os lençóis tinham o cheiro do perfume que ele usava, afinal tinha dormido aí nas noites anteriores.

“ _Daddy, não me vens dar um beijo de boa noite_?” – perguntou ela, ao morder o lábio.

“ _Boa noite bae_.” – deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

Gillian virou-se para o lado e adormeceu. Sabia que mais tarde ele ia-se deitar ao seu lado e não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse. David tirou as suas calças, os seus sapatos e deitou-se ao lado de dela, apenas de boxers. Gillian sentiu-o entrar na cama, puxou o braço dele para junto da sua cintura e tentou colocar as suas pernas junto das dele, para fazerem a chamada conchinha.

“ _Amanhã vou-te levar às gravações de Aquarius_.” – disse David beijando-lhe o pescoço.

“ _Sim que eu tenho de apanhar o avião às 20h._ ” – respondeu ela com a voz sonolenta.

“ _Não queres ficar mais um dia? Ainda temos muitas coisas para fazer juntos_.”

Gillian não respondeu porque voltou a adormecer. David fez o mesmo e adormeceu com a sua cabeça encostada ao pescoço dela.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem pela demora mas andei ocupada estes dias todos. Espero que gostem.

O sol que entrava pela janela daquele quarto de hotel fez com que David acordasse do seu sonho. Tentou sair da cama sem acordar Gillian, que dormia profundamente mas, foi mal sucedido.

“ _Onde é que pensas que vais_?” – perguntou a loira ainda de olhos fechados.

“ _Tomar banho_.” – respondeu ele, ao ser puxado de volta para a cama.

“ _Tu não vais a lado nenhum_.” – disse Gillian, que se colocou por debaixo dos lençóis e começou a tirar-lhe os boxers.

“ _Gillian, o quê que pensas que vais fazer_?”

“ _Vou dar-te os bons dias_.”

“ _Oh sweet jesus_ ” pensou ele. Gillian sabia o que fazia. Não seria a primeira vez que lhe fazia um blow job, sabia perfeitamente como o satisfazer. Á medida que Gillian ia lambendo o pénis de David, este mordia o seu lábio para não soltar pequenos gemidos de prazer. Gillian fazia sempre os mesmos movimentos com a boca, como se estivesse a chupar um chupa-chupa ou um gelado. De movimentos lentos, ela passou para movimentos mais bruscos.

“ _Gillian…_ ” – disse ele com a voz cansada – “ _estou-me quase a vir_.”

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Gillian sabia que tinha de estar preparada e que se não parasse ele vinha dentro da sua boca. David puxou-a para cima, arrancou-lhe as cuecas e começou a friccionar o clitóris dela com um dos seus dedos. David fazia Gillian começar a soltar uns gemidos e, quando sentiu que ela estava bem molhada para si, começou a penetrá-la. No sentido em que os gemidos de Gillian aumentavam, David penetrava ainda com mais força.

“ _David, ohh, David_.” – gritava ela de prazer. – “ _não páres, não páres_.”

“ _Gillian, eu estou-me a vir_.” – alertou ele.

E David não parou, fazendo com que Gillian tivesse o seu maior orgasmo.

“ _Fuck._ ” – gritou ela.

Ele sorriu. Ela estava certa, aquela era a melhor forma de começar um dia.

Enquanto David se dirigia para a casa de banho para finalmente tomar o seu banho, a loira abraçou-o pela cintura, colocando os seus pequenos braços de volta dele. Ficaram abraçados por poucos segundos porque o telemóvel de Gillian começou a tocar.

“Fuck me.” – disse ela.

Ele não disse nada e entrou dentro da banheira. A água escorria-lhe pelo corpo abaixo enquanto Gillian falava ao telemóvel. Tempo era dinheiro e David sabia que tinha de se despachar. Depois de tomar banho, seguiu Gillian. 

Vestiu uma camisola cor de laranja, umas calças de ganga, calçou os seus all star pretos, penteou o seu cabelo e colocou um bocado de água de colónia no seu pescoço. Gillian saiu da casa de banho com duas toalhas, uma no corpo e outra no seu cabelo. Para o provocar, deixou escorregar a sua toalha pelo corpo abaixo mas ele não disse nada, nem sequer olhou para ela. Sabia que se olhasse não saíam dali e acabavam outra vez naquela cama.

Gillian colocou a sua roupa interior, vestiu um vestido roxo e pediu a David para o apertar. Ele não recusou, conseguia sentir o cheiro do perfume dela no pescoço, era o perfume que lhe tinha oferecido no fim das gravações de The X-Files. Calçou umas sandálias compensadas, agarrou na sua mala e desceram pelo elevador.

David conduziu diretamente até ao estúdio de Aquarius. Lá, a equipa estava à sua espera para gravar. Desta vez quem ia realizar aquele episódio era David, e, como não precisou de “vestir” a sua personagem, aproveitou todos os momentos de pausa com Gillian, apresentando-a a toda a gente. No fim do dia levou-a até ao aeroporto. Tinha chegado a hora de se despedirem. Não era um adeus mas sim um até já.

Gillian entrou no avião e partiu para Londres. Na sua cabeça estavam as lembranças daquele fim de semana, os momentos passados ao lado dele que a faziam feliz.

David chegou ao quarto de hotel, cansado, e viu que tinha uma surpresa por cima da cama, Gillian tinha lá deixado a camisa com que tinha dormido na noite anterior. Deitou-se por cima da cama e adormeceu, agarrado à camisa.


End file.
